


A Deadly Legacy

by missingnolovefic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Everything has changed, and Vox Machina has a new goal.Spoilers for episode #68.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hoping for a miracle, but in the meantime, this is how I cope.

“It's not _fair_ ,” Vex hissed, nails digging into the leather book in her hands.

“Death comes for us all,” Vax whispered huskily, hugging his sister tightly.

Vex'ahlia turned Percy's journal over in her hands, fingers gliding over the smooth leather.

“But why him?” she asked plaintively, pressing into her twin's side. “Why had it to be him, of all people?”

Trinket moaned sorrowfully, nuzzling her shoulder. Vex wiped her tears off with her sleeve, smiling sadly at her companion.

“I know, I miss him too, Trinket,” Vex said, and Vax sniffled.

“We will protect Whitestone, and kill these motherfucking dragons,” he swore, and Vex blindly grasped for his hand, squeezing it hard.

“It's what he would have wanted,” she agreed hoarsely.

Sudden shouting in the hallway ripped them from their grief, and with an alarmed look the twins jumped up and ran down the corridor. The door to Percy's room stood open, and they could hear a female voice shriek.

“Stop! Stop it!”

They slid to a halt in the doorway, Grog's heavy footfalls echoing down the corridor as the Goliath sprinted towards them. The twins glanced into the room, quick eyes taking in the scene. Keyleth was hugging Cassandra from behind, pinning her arms to her side. Tears were streaming down both women's faces. The fireplace was lit, several half-burned papers strewn in front of it.

“What are you doing!” Cassandra shouted, furious.

“It's what he wanted!” Keyleth yells back, a sob escaping from her throat.

“He's my _brother_ ,” Cassandra retorted, struggling in Keyleth's grasp. “Let me go!”

“No,” Keyleth replied sharply, blinking watery eyes. “No! I promised him, I _promised-_ ”

Both women slumped to the floor, and Keyleth started sobbing in earnest, while Cassandra desperately reached out to the burning pile of ashes. Vax walked up behind them, dropping a hand on Cassandra's shoulder and pulling her back as Keyleth's arms went lax.

“She's right,” he said solemnly, squeezing her shoulder. “We did promise.”

Cassandra stared blearily at the papers, all of her brother's research and notes. Pike came in and settled down in front of her, grasping her face and forcing her to look at her.

“It'll be alright,” she rasped, blinking tears away. “It'll be alright.”

She pulled Cassandra into a hug, as the Vax settled down next to Keyleth, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“It's the only thing I have left of him,” Cassandra whispered, breaking the silence. “He's my _brother._ ”

“I'm sorry,” Keyleth hiccuped, pressing the heel of her hand into one eye. “I'm so sorry.”

“It was his last wish,” Vax explained, tugging Kiki closer. “That if he died- we're supposed to burn all his notes, all his research and- and all his creations.”

“We did promise,” Grog added quietly.

There was a long moment of silence as they watched the fire crackle. Finally, with a deep sigh, Vex'ahlia braced herself and threw the journal into the embers, too.

“What Ripley said,” Keyleth started hesitantly, rubbing at her eyes. “Before the fight – we need to hunt down those guns.”

“Maybe she was bluffing?” Vex suggested tentatively, but even she didn't sound convinced.

“Maybe,” Scanlan answered, shrugging one shoulder. He looked over his companions seriously. “But can we risk it?”

“This is his legacy,” Keyleth whispered, straightening a little. “This, and Whitestone.”

Cassandra took a shuddering breath. “Right. You're right. I need to- Please excuse me.”

With that she left, leaving the what remained of Vox Machina in Percy's former quarters.

“After the dragons,” Grog spoke up carefully, scratching his beard, “we should hunt down Orthax, too. I mean, he got Percy started on creating his machines, right? And when we got rid of him, he went and did his thing with Ripley.” He turned to look at his companions. “What if he goes and does the same thing again?”

“You know what, big guy,” Vax said, smiling slightly. “You're right.”

“You know, Grog,” Vex teased, mood lifting a little for her, too. “Once in a blue moon, you have a clever thought.”

“O' course I do!” Grog boasted, before turning to Scanlan. “The moon's always blue, isn't it?”

Keyleth choked on a laugh, and Pike was beaming up at him, tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

“Sure is, big guy,” Scanlan assured him, patting his arm. “Sure is.”

“To Percy,” Pike declared, brushing her hair out of her face. “To his memory.”

“To his legacy,” Keyleth piped up, sounding strained but determined. “May he rest peacefully knowing that it's a good one.”

“And we will make damn well sure it is,” Vax swore, kissing her temple.

“To Percy,” Scanlan repeated, echoed by Grog. Vex smiled wetly.

“To Percy,” they all murmured together.


End file.
